Unwanted Protector
by Bakura's Guardian Angel
Summary: Ryou has an unfortunate habit of getting bully's attentions. Despite his attempts to handle things himself, Ryou's yami feels a need to punish the individual unfortunate enough to pick on his Hikari.


**Yet another One Shot...**

**-&-**

The sun momentarily blinded Ryou as he exited the school doors. He held up a hand to shield his face.

Someone bumped him as they rushed past, eager to get away from the school grounds and off to any weekend activities they had planned, causing him to trip down a few steps. He caught himself before he took a face plant and hurriedly righted himself. His cheeks blushing slightly, he straightened his book bag and took the last few steps to the bottom and began walking towards the gate at a quick pace. He was eager to be back at his house where he could do any homework he had and get it out of the way, then watch a movie or read a book. He sighed, it would be nice to relax after the multiple exams they'd had this week in Math, History and English.

He heard his name called out and twisted his head back towards the school. He saw Yugi walking the opposite direction with Anzu, his arm waving at him. Gesturing hello, he turned back in the direction of his own home and began walking. He ran a mental checklist on what homework he had as he began walking the lonely, usually deserted route he took back home.

He had a small mountain of bookwork due for Math, despite the exams. Then there was the book report for English, but he needed to finish reading the book first. It was The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne, an unbearably long and slow book in his opinion. But he was almost to the finish, and he could write up the report the next morning. He also had a science lab, but he was practically finished with it. He only had to write up a page-long conclusion and come up with some follow-up questions.

He needed an hour and a half of fitness, so he settled on going running the next morning and again on Sunday. Other than that, he thought he was good for homework. He would have to practice the music for Choir, seeing as how he was playing the accompaniment on piano but that couldn't be considered work.

Ryou was so busy concentrating on his weekend schedule, he didn't notice the figure come around the corner and he ran right into them. The person was from his school, judging by the blue uniform. He was tall, and had a strong fit build.

Ryou took a step back and looked up at him, realizing that it was Tatsuya, one of the most popular students at Domino. His popularity rivaled even Otogi Ryuuji's. Being the un-proclaimed twelfth year bully, Tatsuya got his kicks out of tormenting the freshman, sophomores and even juniors when he wasn't hanging out with his girlfriend. His short temper and opinionated views were known throughout the school, not to mention his uncanny ability to get out of trouble even when he was caught.

Tatsuya also took a step back, an angry sneer appearing on his face. His eyes connected with Ryou's, narrowing. He flicked his medium length light brown hair out of his bright blue eyes and glared down at him.

"What do you think you're doing, _Bakura._" He snarled.

It took Ryou a second to remember how to talk, but then he sputtered, "Sorry, Tatsuya-san. I didn't see you. It won't happen again." He moved to the brunette's right, making to walk around him. He jumped when Tatsuya grabbed his arm and shoved him up against the brick wall that bordered the sidewalk. The twelfth year's forearm held Ryou's chest against the hard obstruction and his hand had a crushing grip on Ryou's shoulder.

"You're right you won't. You know why? Because no one hits me, and anyone who does gets sent to the hospital."

"No!" Ryou protested, "I didn't hit you, I just didn't see you." Fear clutched at Ryou's insides, sending ice shivering up his spine. He'd seen some of the people who got on Tatsuya's bad side, but all he'd done was bump into him!

'_Now you've done it, landlord.' _Ryou's other said to him. _'You're always getting yourself into trouble. At least I'll have some entertainment.' _

Tatsuya let a fist fly into Ryou's stomach, doubling him over. When his arm released him, Ryou fell to his knees, but he quickly got up again and held up his hands defensively. He'd only taken a year of martial arts in his eighth year of middle school because his Fitness class had required it. And he hadn't even been very good then, but he thought he could remember some stances for defense.

"Oh, you want to play?" Tatsuya growled as his temper flared. Ryou's attempt at defense had apparently just made matters worse. He swung his fist at Ryou's face, but Ryou was quicker than him and dodged to the left, ducking under the swinging arm. His school jacket had unbuttoned partially when Tatsuya had punched him and his Millennium Ring shifted, peeking through the folds of blue cloth.

His victim having avoided his blow, Tatsuya ground his teeth and lunged at Ryou, grabbing him by his hair.

Ryou couldn't help the cry of pain that sprang from his mouth as his hair was yanked harshly by the roots. Switching to elementary tactics, Ryou kicked Tatsuya in the shin as hard as he could.

"Ow! You little gaki, let's teach you some manners." Gripping Ryou by the collar of his shirt, he shoved Ryou back up against the wall causing his head to hit the bricks with a _smack_.

'_All you need do is ask, and I could take care of this brainless imbecile in moments_.' The voice hissed in his ear, sounding irritated.

Ryou's mind cleared, and he shouted at the voice, _'NO! I can do this myself, just stay out of it.' _He didn't want his other interfering, because he knew it would only result in Tatsuya's body in a coma and his soul trapped. He lashed out blindly with a clenched fist, feeling it connect, glancing off his opponent's jaw.

Tatsuya retaliated with a fist to Ryou's gut.

'_Do not try my patience with this undeserving ingrate. I will not tolerate abuse to my landlord.' _The voice snapped, sending waves of impatient anger towards Ryou. _'If you are going to continue to refuse my assistance at least show you have a spine and fight back.' _He ordered.

Ryou wriggled, trying his best to squirm away from his attacker. "Tatsuya-san. This is all a misunderstanding." He gasped, ignoring the pain at the base of his skull, which throbbed sharply. His vision was slightly blurred on the edges, and he wondered if he was suffering from a mild concussion.

"Sure it is, freak." He said, punching him in the jaw, then shoving him back to the ground and set a heavy foot down on his chest. Ryou vaguely wondered why he had to pick such an indiscreet course to get to his house when he could have taken the busy, crowded main street. This street was practically deserted…no one was going to help him.

'_Ryou, you are a disgrace. Throw out his knee with your arm then roll away. None of this would be an issue if you would allow me to handle him_.' The voice pressed against the walls of Ryou's mind, fighting to break free.

'_I'm not going to let you take over my life, not even when I'm being bullied.' _Ryou said, mentally holding the voice back from taking over his mind. He tasted blood in his mouth and spit it on the sidewalk.

"You see if you had just kept to yourself, you wouldn't be having such problems. And it might help you to get a haircut." Tatsuya said, leaning on his knee. Ryou followed the voice's advice, if grudgingly, and swung his arm into the back of the older teens knee. Tatsuya made a surprised sound and swung his arms, trying to maintain his balance. Ryou took advantage of the momentary confusion and slid away from the bully.

"Bakura!" He roared. "You've annoyed me enough to last you a lifetime. Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone knows why you're in terminal condition at the hospital." He slid a hand into his pocket and whipped out a black handled switchblade.

The voice in Ryou's mind was agitated, pressing against the walls angrily and dividing Ryou's attention. He bit his lip when, with a rush of emotion, the voice hissed at him,_ 'You will be _lucky_ to escape this idiotic mortal's anger without minor if not serious injury, and that will hinder my plans. When I deal you my own punishment, you'll wish he'd finished you off.' _

'_I don't care. I'd rather be put in the hospital for my whole life than have it be controlled by you.' _Ryou said as he snatched his bag and dodged away from Tatsuya who slashed at him with his knife. His feet carried him only a short ways before they turned on him by tripping over an uneven patch of sidewalk. He fell for the third time to the ground, hearing the pounding of Tatsuya's sneakers on the concrete behind him. His wrist had hit at an odd angle with a loud pop, and now it seared with a fiery pain that sent jolts of erratic electricity tingling up his arm. He pulled it into his chest, holding it protectively and began to stagger to his feet.

Dizzily, he glanced over his shoulder to see what had become of Tatsuya when the older teen rushed at him, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him so his feet were barely touching the ground. He had the knife pressed to his throat.

His Millennium Ring had slid out of his jacket in his flight, and it now lay exposed on his chest. It caught Tatsuya's eye, and he mocked, "I knew you were feminine, Bakura, but jewelry? Where's your pride?" He pushed the knife harder, drawing a thin line of blood

'_Yadonushi! You're unwillingness to accept your fate is going to get you killed. I'm done letting this worm trample over you like a common dog.' _

'_I'm not unwilling to accept my fate, I'm unwilling to accept you!' _Ryou cried out loud as Tatsuya lifted the knife to his face and quickly slashed a long line down the side of it from his hairline to his jaw in a quick motion. Ryou kicked at him again, but he was prepared and had spaced himself so that Ryou's legs couldn't reach their target.

"Maybe if you had just given up at the beginning, I wouldn't have to carve your face, eh Bakura?" He sneered. "Or maybe I should just slit your wrists and leave you."

Ryou wasn't paying attention to Tatsuya as much as he was concentrating on first, not passing out, and second, keeping his other from becoming manifest. He breathed quickly, shallowly, and his hands felt numb save for the rhythmic pangs that emitted from his wrist. There was a deep ache in his torso, and his head felt like he'd had an anvil dropped on it.

He decided he'd try one more time, "Tatsuya, please. You don't understand what will happen. You have to believe me." The edges of Ryou's vision were dark, and he could feel his other gaining more control.

"Yeah right." Tatsuya snarled, slicing a line perpendicular to the first, then he sneered "If you can't take the pain, don't play the game."

'_If I had my way he would die painfully.' _His other hissed. _'Let go landlord. You're too weak now. I want to _play_ with your friend.' _

'_No, no, no, no…' _Ryou was slipping. The blood was hot on his face; he could taste it in his mouth. He recognized when he didn't have complete control anymore. He had to warn Tatsuya!

"You have to go…" he managed then everything went dark.

Tatsuya felt the sophomore go limp. He slapped him, seeing if it would wake him. It wasn't fun to beat up someone who wasn't even awake to feel it. When nothing happened, he shook him.

"What's wrong, Bakura? Can't handle a few scrapes?" He yelled at the motionless teen. "Whatever." He was about to drop him when his eyes flitted to the kid's necklace. It looked expensive. He could probably sell it for who knew how much, or at the very least hold it ransom from Bakura. He'd freak out when he came to if his things were missing. With a laugh, Tatsuya lifted the rope from around the unconscious teen's neck, but just when he was about to ditch him and leave, Bakura's eyes snapped open. "Oh, so you do want to play some more." Tatsuya taunted.

The teen was silent, his eyes narrowed slightly. He lifted one pale finger to the side of his face where red, sticky liquid dripped down his cheek. Wiping some onto his finger, he looked at it for a moment before, to Tatsuya's disgust, he slipped it into his mouth and licked the blood off.

Tatsuya made a sound between a gag and a laugh and made to shove the albino's shoulder, take his necklace, and leave him to his pain. Just as he leaned forward, arm outstretched, his victim moved with surprising agility. He dodged right, reaching out and grabbing him by the wrist and continuing to spin forward and left so that his arm had twisted unnaturally around his body. Finally he stopped when Tatsuya's arm was contorted behind his back, held by a calm faced Bakura. He pulled the knife away from him with his free hand, twirling it casually.

"I don't appreciate being toyed with by immature simpletons, such as yourself." Bakura said quietly, and then with a loud _snap_ he pulled Tatsuya's arm just enough that the humerus popped away from the shoulder. The senior screamed, wrenching his arm away from Bakura and then, breathing through his teeth, he backed away.

"What's your _problem, _Bakura?" He hissed through his clenched jaw.

"My problem is that some people don't know when to quit playing the game, Tatsuya-_san_." He smiled, twisting his own wrist with a sharp motion, popping it back into place. Then he mimicked Tatsuya's earlier words, "If you can't take the _pain_ don't play the game…" With a burst of speed, he cut two lines on Tatsuya's face; identical to the ones he'd been dealt earlier.

"You're insane!" he exclaimed, then wisely turned intending to run now that the tables had turned.

With a thin hand, Bakura reached out and snagged the collar of his shirt. "Not so fast. I'm not done quite yet."

"Let…GO!!" The fist of his good arm flew at Bakura who caught it, pushing it back. Then he swung his leg around in a wide roundhouse where it hit Tatsuya square in the jaw. He fell to the ground, dazed.

Bakura leaned in, closing the distance between their faces so they were inches apart. "I think that you shall come to regret having bothered Ryou Bakura." He said with a cold smiled. He pulled something out of his pocket, pushing it into Tatsuya's hand. It was a small wooden figurine. The clothes were unpainted, the face blank and undefined. He blearily looked up at Bakura, opening his mouth to ask him what the heck he was talking about, but he had to wince and look away as the necklace he wore began to glow brightly.

Almost at once, the pain he'd had due to Bakura's attitude change faded and disappeared. He noticed that his limbs were stiff, hard. He couldn't move. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't open. Like the albino had said, he was really regretting crossing paths Ryou Bakura.

--

When Ryou woke again, it was dark. He was in his room, lying face up on his bed. He sat up quickly then had to lean back for moment as a burst of pain flowed through his brain. Taking a minute to rub his head, and organize his muddled thoughts, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

He thought back, trying to remember when he'd passed out. It was routine, anytime he 'passed out' he had to try and recall what he'd been doing before. It came piece by piece, the memories realigning themselves like a jigsaw puzzle. School, walking home, getting into a fight…Tatsuya!

Ryou threw himself off the bed, stumbling out of his room and down the hall so he was in the living room. In the center of the small alcove was his favorite RP game, Monster World. He looked around the shadowy room, searching for any indication that it had been disturbed. Then he spotted what he was looking for.

On the coffee table, a few feet behind the RPG table, was a small sheet of white paper. On top of the paper was a little wooden figure that Ryou recognized as a game piece to Monster World. It had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a simple blue uniform.

Ryou picked both it and the note card up hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Tatsuya-san…" He whispered, running his fingers over the fine detailing of the wooden doll. He carefully walked over and set it on a raised shelf beside a group of others similar to it, examining them before looking at the note.

On the card was written a single word:

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Please Leave a Review on your way out...**


End file.
